


What's it Gonna Be?

by china4345



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora with a Strap, Break Up?, Comforting sort of, F/F, Mentions of Double Trouble, POV Catra (She-Ra), Sex, Some how theres smut, Some ugly crying, Song fic, Strap-Ons, catradora, hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china4345/pseuds/china4345
Summary: It all started with a bet, how did it get here? One Shot (maybe) Song fic of sorts. Majority of Adora and Catra's dialogue is comprised of the lyrics from Valentine by Rina Sawayama.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	What's it Gonna Be?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to the She-ra fandom here and so I thought I'd try my hand at a short fic for my favorite girlies. I  
> m currently working on a longer Doctors AU for them but this felt like something to try before that. I hope you guys enjoy it. Feel free to leave a kudos or comment. Also there is smut halfway through the story nearing the end. Of that bothers you, feel free to leave or skim it since its not overly explicit. Idk, I think the tags sort of prep you for this. 
> 
> PS: The itallics are Adora's dialogue. I hope its not confusing.

_ “What's it gonna be?”  _ She asks me. Eyes wide and soft, sparkling with unshed tears. I lean over and kiss her on the nose. I’m avoiding her question. It’s obvious she’s upset by the way her brows are furrowed and her bottom lip juts out in a pout. Why must she be so beautiful, even in sadness. I turn away from her to gather myself. 

_ “Why can’t I try being irresponsible for once? I’m tired of taking control. It's not impossible for us to have it all, Catra.”  _ I flinch at the crack in her voice. This is starting to get real emotional and I just can’t. Not right now. How many times will I have to explain to her, we just can’t be together, until she understands?! No matter how right this feels, it’s WRONG. Dammit Adora! I squeeze my eyes shut in an attempt to fight off the tears burning their way through. “ _ Your gendered principles were so incompatible but it's not impossible for us to have it all”  _

She’s grabbing at my hands now, turning me to face her. I open my eyes to see the end of my life staring back at me. Adora’s crying now. She makes no attempt to actually hide this fact or even clean the mess it’s creating on her face. Oh, her face. That flawless skin is all red and swollen. My heart hurts. I pull away from her gently but stay close, steeling my nerves. I say “Let it be, you know that we were never meant to be.” My hand comes up to cradle her cheek and wipe the stray tears as I continue “One condition, at least, so you and I agree. What's it gonna be?” I bite my tongue at the sound of complete anguish she lets out at that. She knows we’re both asking for different things here. I get it, it hurts us both. 

To think this all started because of a bet. I continue to wipe the tears from her face as she brings her hands up to clutch at my forearms. It’s as if she needs me to anchor her. I smile sadly as my heart continues to break painfully in my chest. It wasn’t supposed to get to this. “I don't think about the future” I whisper to her. It doesn’t matter. What we have will not survive. “Or whether we'll stay together..” Whether we'll part. I’m stepping closer now. She’s calmed down a bit in order to breathe evenly again. My arms fall around her broad shoulders engulfing her in a hug. 

“Making promises is dangerous” I'm just a phase. I kiss her temple softly as she exhales and relaxes in my hold. “I'm just your valentine” Another kiss on her cheek. I remember when I had nowhere else to go and so I would turn to you, but I hope you know this love is just for show. I place a couple more kisses on her jaw and finally her lips. Leaning back I say, “One night and nothing more” I’m reckless but in control of my heart. 

She inhales deeply before diving forward and locking our lips in a bruising kiss. The tears I try so hard to hold back start to make their way down my face. I gasp a ragged breath as Adora peppers my face in butterfly kisses. I’m suddenly overwhelmed with my love for this woman and how damning the world can be. It’s just not fair. I’m pushed against the wall as she leans into my ear and whispers “ _ Why can’t we go back to when we were just girls. When we used to run the world”  _ I suck in a breath as the words wash over me in a comforting heat. A tongue snakes out and traces the curve of my ear. My hands automatically grab onto her waist, pulling her closer. “ _ So don't tell me it's impossible for us to have it all.”  _

I grit my teeth in determination, my breathing heavy. I need to do something before we end up naked. This is supposed to be our ending. “Let it be, Adora. Even an idiot can tell that we were never meant to be!” That last bit leaves my mouth harsher than I intended. Unfortunately, it does nothing to stop the woman’s advances. Now I’m the one whose face is being cleaned up. I chuckle sadly as she smiles at me with those bright blue eyes shining with possibility, hope; love. I’m scared. I’m so scared, right now. My voice trembles as I choke out, “Making promises is dangerous” She smiles widely at me, still staring. Only staring. It’s unnerving. Suddenly she’s kissing me again. Softer this time, almost as if she’s afraid I might break. Honestly, I’m surprised that I haven’t shattered completely at this point. She yelps as my grip on her waist tightens painfully. I take the presented opportunity to drive my tongue home. Our moans mingle in the air as things speed up between us. I bite down on her tongue once it's in my mouth. “ _ FUCK!”  _ And I’m up! I laugh as Adora grabs my hips and hikes me up so that she can grab my thighs. Like muscle memory, I wrap my legs around her waist and bury my hands in her long blond hair. 

This isn’t good. We should totally stop and finish this discussion but I mean, if this is going to be our last time together, why not? A yelp leaves my mouth as I’m thrown onto Adora’s bed, not too nicely. I reach to remove my top when suddenly, Adora stops me. I stare at her in confusion, tensing as I watch her remove my clothes for me. This was new for us. Whenever we met up, we had boundaries. Undressing each other was one of them. Kissing was also one of them and we broke that boundary eons ago, so I guess I won’t complain. I shudder out a breath as Adora places open mouth kisses on the exposed skin as she removes layer by layer. Her touch is almost non-existent. Similar to the kiss from before, like she fears I might break. I roll my eyes in slight irritation at how my heart thuds painfully in my chest. Why must Adora see me as this fragile being that needs her? 

I’m completely naked at this point. The room is colder than I remember it being. I look to Adora as she shuffles to the other side of the room to remove her clothes and reach for her strap. I feel my stomach tighten at the mere sight. She knows how much I love it when she fucks me with the strap. I crawl further up on the bed, making sure I’m comfortable as Adora reaches me. For some reason, the air in the room shifts. It’s subtle. We lock eyes. Seconds pass before we meet each other halfway in another searing kiss. This time I see stars. Adora’s hand is holding my head in position and gently scratching at my scalp. I purr in response, she chuckles. This breaks us out of our haze. “Adora.....” She silences me with another kiss, pressing me back against the bed as she climbs over me. I look up and my will to breathe fails. Adora is just so gorgeous. I don’t think I will ever see a more beautiful sight than that of Adora with her strap on, kneeling over my lap. I take my time to memorize every contour of her abs and the lick my lips at the fullness of her breasts. Her nipples look rock hard and my fingers twitch in thought of touching them. But I don’t. My gaze travels the entire surface of her face before coming to a stop at those electrifying blue eyes. Pupils blown in a lusty haze, the blue ring around it shines all the brighter giving her an almost ethereal look. I jump a little as her hands unexpectedly rub my sides. I lick my lips in anticipation as I see Adora lean forward.  _ “Look at you all needy for me. Soaking wet. No one can get you this wet like I can, right Catra?”  _ Adora’s rough voice and breath on my lips drive a whimper out of me. It’s true, though. Adora’s ruined me for other people. I don’t know how I’ll go back to having sex when this is all over. A painful thud of my heart causes me to break eye contact and turn my head to the side. I force myself to whisper back “Can't you see that this is fleeting?” It was never supposed to become this. Where did I go wrong? She’s a damn princess. Her future is already laid out for her with people who will never be me. I knew all of this going into the bet with Double Trouble, so where did I go wrong?! My mind goes blank when my jaw is grabbed roughly and turned to face Adora again.  _ “I want you to look me in the eyes as I make you mine, Catra. Tell me to stop right now-- tell me that this isn’t real. That you don’t feel it too.”  _ I’m whining as her free hand massages a breast. She grinds the strap onto my pulsating clit in a slow rhythm as I feel tears spring to my eyes again. Not out of sadness but frustration at her actions. “Baby, let's keep it out of our feelings” Play fair, Adora. This isn’t playing fair at all. A loud moan escapes my mouth as her hand abandons my breast and makes its way to my clit. She presses down as she stares at me. Our eyes are still locked, she watches all of my minute reactions the entire time. It's all so overwhelming and I don’t know if I hate her for this or just love her even more. Lining up the strap on at my entrance, her eyes ask the question one more time. She gives me one last time to end things right here, and I don’t. Without hesitation, she thrusts the strap to the hilt in me. Both of us let out a loud and drawn out moan. The stretch feels amazing. I inhale sharply as Adora starts to move to a slow rhythm, waiting for me to get used to the feeling of her inside me. It’s been so long since we last did this, can I really walk away from this? 

My moans grow in volume as Adora picks up speed with her thrusts. Her hands grab my hips and lift me off the bed as she gets into it as well and drills me. I remember that she wants me to keep eye contact with her after realising mine were closed. I cry out loudly as my eyes lock with Adora’s. Her focus is solely on my face as she picks up speed once again. The sounds of our skin slapping together and the sloppy noises of the dildo moving back and forth drives me closer to the edge. Suddenly, Adora lifts my legs, placing my ankles on her shoulder as she leans forward. This new position causes her to stroke deeper in me and I have to fight myself from closing my eyes at the delicious feeling.  _ “Say that you’re mine, Catra.”  _ Another deep thrust. “FUCK! Dee--deeper, Adora--aahhh!” She buries her face in my neck as she goes even faster. A mixture of a moan and scream leaves me when I feel sharp teeth biting into the area where the neck meets the shoulder.  _ “Promise me that you’ll be mine. That you’ll fight for this. For us.”  _ My mind is in shambles at this point. It wasn’t fair. I would cry if possible. She’s hitting all the right places for me and her voice is adding to it all. Maybe we can fight for this. Instead of answering, I grab Adora and smash our lips together harshly. Teeth clatter against each other as Adora brings one hand down to play with my clit again. I’m nearing my climax and I don’t know if I’m prepared to go back to how things were before it. I’ve never felt so complete before. “Adora, Adora, Adora, Aaaadoooorraahhhhhhh!” My nails scratch at her shoulders as I reach my peak. My vision goes black for a couple of seconds as my body convulses slightly. Adora kissing me on the nose before removing her hand from my clit and slowly rocking the strap on in time to my convulsing. Once I stop shaking, she sits up, lowering my legs and rubbing my upper thighs and hip to ease the ache. 

My chest heaves as I try to catch my breath. She’s looking at me with that sparkle in her eye. I only ever see rarely, but I know what this look is. “I can’t make you any promises, Adora.” I say between gasps of air. She leans forward chuckling softly, jands still gently massaging my thighs as she says  _ "I don't wanna take this falling down, I'll be here whenever you’re ready, Catra.”  _ Dumbfounded I whisper out “Why are you fighting so hard for this. Adora?” A small smile graces her face as she rests her forehead against mine. 

_ “All I want is everything.”  _ When we kiss this time, her lips are warm, welcoming. It's over as soon as it starts. I look at her. “ _ You’re my everything, Catra”  _ Tears are immediately running down my face. I pull away from her and swipe at them frantically, embarrassed with myself for being so emotional tonight. How many times now have I cried for this woman in one night? My actions are paused as Adora takes my hands in her own and places soft kisses on each knuckle. “ _ Get some sleep. We can continue discussing things in the morning.”  _ She kisses me on the nose and then the forehead as I nod my head. I’m suddenly overtaken with this immense feeling of exhaustion, both physical and emotional. She stands from the bed to remove the strap on before grabbing a blanket for us and laying down next to me. Without wasting any time, I climb into her lap to fall asleep. She wraps her arms around me and nuzzles her face into my hair.

The last thing I hear before falling asleep is “ _ You’re the love of my life, Catra. Princess or not, no one will stop us from being together. You might not like making promises but I do. So don’t worry. You don’t need me to take care of you but please let me handle this one for you.”  _ The thudding of my heart in my own ears is making it hard to fall asleep now, so I lay there listening to the steady rhythm of Adora’s heart. When it slows down considerably, I smile content for the first time in a long time and look up at her sleeping face. I lean up to kiss her on the nose before whispering “I love you too, idiot” and snuggling back against her chest for sleep. 

I’m still unsure about my future at Adora’s side, but I won’t let it get to me too much. I think it’s time that I start trusting people, namely Adora. She makes me a better version of myself, I’d be stupid to pass up on such an amazing woman. There may be fall outs among the Princess Alliance when Adora no doubt tells them about us, I just hope I’ll be able to give her all the support she needs by then. 

Looks like Double Trouble won that bet afterall. I wonder what they’ll have me do as payment. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Please, I'm open to all criticism (within reason) and compliments. was the smut alright, I've never written it in that POV before so it was a bit weird to do. 
> 
> Anyways, I might add a prequel or sequel to this fic within the coming weeks once I get this other story posted.


End file.
